


Turn To Blue

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Dreams, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Law dreamed of the Ocean often.Most of the time, he was drowning.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Turn To Blue

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back for day 2 of 10 days of lawlu! today's prompt was "Ocean Dreams", which i took a little too literal probably

Luffy dreamed of the Ocean often.

Sometimes he would walk on water. Whales would pass beneath his feet, and he could see all the way to the bottom of the ocean. He would traverse the length of the Grand Line, until he saw Laughtale rising up from the mist. He never had to be afraid of the water.

Sometimes he was standing on the bow of a ship, much bigger than any he had ever seen. Behind him he could hear shouting, the sails billowing in the wind, the creak of the wood below him. He couldn’t always see them, but he knew his friends were there with him, having his back, steering the ship.

Sometimes he was back home, all the way back in East Blue. He would climb Mount Corvo with Ace and Sabo, chase them through the forest, and hop over rivers with them. He would sit in Partys Bar, listening to the Red Hair Pirates’ stories of the sea, and drink whatever Makino provided him with. These were dreams construed from memories, and they were his favorite.

Rarely, after Marineford, he was surrounded by an ocean of blood, waves lapping at his bare toes. There was nothing around him but red, no other people, and he would look around frantically for Ace or his friends, but never found them. The water would start boiling, Akainu rising up from the uneven sea. But Luffy never got to the end. He always woke up before.

He never dreamed of the One Piece.

Law dreamed of the Ocean often.

Most of the time, he was drowning. Night after night, his lungs would fill with water and no matter how hard he kicked and how wildly he flailed his arms, his head never broke the surface. Over the years, he had just given up. He would float in silence, water in his lungs, and just wait to wake up.

Sometimes he was trapped on a burning ship, slowly breaking apart and vanishing into the depths below his feet. He never knew which would get him first, the heat or the water.

Sometimes he was trapped in a box. Not even a room, although it had four walls, but it was smaller than even a broom cupboard. It could be the chest he had been locked in when Cora-san had died, but it wasn’t always. He never screamed. (Not after the first time.)

Rarely he was on the Polar Tang, safe from the inky blackness outside, and the water outside of the portholes was getting lighter and lighter until they emerged. He would throw open the door and sunlight would flood in, embracing him in its warmth. A figure would walk up, silhouetted against the sun. He never saw his face before waking up, but Law knew it was Luffy. The only one with the power to change dreams.

And inevitably, finally, they would rise from their dreams, choking from the feeling of breathing in water, or scorching their lungs with red hot air, to the other holding them tight, whispering “ _ I’m here, I’m here, I’m here. _ ”

Today it was Law, running his hands over Luffy’s back to comfort him. Luffy hadn’t told him what the dream was about, and Law didn’t need to know. All he needed to do was tell Luffy it was okay, that the dream hadn’t followed him into the waking world. He was on the Thousand Sunny, they were on course, there was nothing around them but the Ocean, and the hull that Franky had built would protect them.

The seas weren’t always kind to them, because the seas were unyielding, unaware of human emotion. In that vein, dreams weren’t always kind, either, too aware of their inner workings. But they could trust on their own humanity, to both fail them and save them.

After all, dreams were not reality.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
